


Messages

by Beatrixxxxxx



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24746170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatrixxxxxx/pseuds/Beatrixxxxxx
Summary: 短打，s4开播前得知会有艾琳线索的激情产物
Relationships: Irene Adler/Sherlock Holmes
Comments: 1





	Messages

-Let’s have dinner.

暧昧的短信提示音从名为抽屉的牢笼中逃逸而出，室友脸上毫不掩饰的无奈，大侦探终于等到了阔别两个月的联系。

紧接着是一串看似乱码错位的数字，而用智慧征服伦敦的大侦探破解它只用了不到5秒。他快步走到衣橱前，比以往进出凶案现场更注意自己的穿着，至少室友华生医生是这么认为。

“你需要给她带一份礼物吗？”华生好意地提醒，他最近在交往一位家庭教师，为此想了无数的方式。

夏洛克看了眼壁橱，他记得圣诞节的礼物，也记得精美的包装纸和她口红的色号。

“嗯……不。”他最终还是轻微摇头，然后一边和房东哈德森太太打招呼一边下楼。

天色有些阴沉，零落的枝头让这个冬天看上去寒冷了几分。随着计程车穿梭在光怪陆离的伦敦城里，听着司机滔滔不绝高谈阔论，他则在自己的记忆宫殿里回想和艾琳交手的场景，顺便预演等下会发生的事情。

依然是助理凯特给他打开门，只是公寓又换了一栋。

“或许我应该跟你说一声，欢迎回来？”夏洛克坐在沙发上，对面的女人正将她勾画仔细的红唇贴在酒杯沿上。

“如果你这么说我会很高兴，福尔摩斯先生。”一如既往迷人的笑容，几乎任何时候都从容自信，这正是艾琳·艾德勒的魅力所在。

“你不觉得这个游戏有点无聊吗？没有任何密码会难倒我。”他说。

“我亲爱的，自大的福尔摩斯先生，你是否忘记了这个？”艾琳越过茶几，伸手探进侦探的大衣内侧，掠过他的心脏，从内口袋里抽出一部黑色手机。她就着半跪在茶几上的姿势，当着侦探的面输入“I AM SHERLOCKED”，女人总有办法将曾经的劣势转化成王牌。“6个月，不是吗？”

“只有这一次。”他顿了顿，“只有你。”

“这听上去真令人愉悦。”因为位置的问题她稍微仰着头，像一只得到嘉奖的昂贵猫咪，尽管对动物没有任何爱心，却难以抵挡这份诱惑。

“所以你的信息难度就不能再提高一点？”侦探顺从自己的内心把手伸向她的耳后，用宽大的手掌托起她妆容精致的脸庞。

她的脸往侦探的手里蹭了蹭：“如果不是你的话我相信会难倒很多人。”

“但我不是别人。”他注视着她的双眼，满意得看到她放大的瞳孔，和轻微颤抖的睫毛。

“你希望每一次都花费半天的时间去破译约会地点吗？”

“不。这没有意义。”意义只在于短信的发出，无关内容，更无关方式。

“在这点上你只需要一点小情趣而不是一份正式工作。”她手心的温度覆盖在侦探的膝盖上，甚至开始摩挲。

他眯着眼，两个月的分别让他怀念。“所以我的晚餐呢？”

“正摆在你面前呢。”艾琳附身给了他一个点到即止的亲吻：“我开玩笑的。”

“我看未必。”

FIN.


End file.
